Szkoła z internatem/Windy i pociągi
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to specjalny odcinek Seboliii. Jest to odcinek początkujący drugi sezon Szkoły z internatem. Opis Izabela, Baljeet, Stefa i Briana muszą uratować uwięzionych w windzie Fineasza i Zoltana, podczas gdy Buford, Zack, Fretka i Jeremiasz podążają za Jasmine, która porwała Ferba. Czy im się uda? Przeczytaj, a się dowiesz! Bohaterowie *Fretka Flynn; *Zack Davenport; *Jeremiasz Johnson; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Stefa Hirano; *Briana Riverhawk; *Buford Van Stomm; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Fineasz Flynn; *Jasmine MacMandy; *Zamaskowana osoba; *Uczniowie i pracownicy G-Techu Scenariusz (Przed szkołą. Wszyscy obserwują palącą się szkołę) Fretka (płacze): Fineasz został w środku... Zack: Fineasz? A kto to? Jeremiasz: Jasmine porwała Ferba. Co my teraz zrobimy? Zack: Jasmine? Ferb? O kim wy mówicie? Izabela: Nie ma co zwlekać! Trzeba uratować ich! Ja biegnę po Fineasza i Zoltana! (Izabela biegnie do budynku) Baljeet: Izabela! Poczekaj, to zbyt niebezpieczne! (Baljeet biegnie za Izabelą) Stefa: "Niebezpieczne", a sam biegnie... (Stefa biegnie za Izabelą i Baljeet'em) Fretka: Jest nas ośmioro. Czworo pójdzie tam, czworo pobiegnie za Ferbem. Kto jeszcze idzie do szkoły? Briana: Jest większa szansa, że zginę w szkole niż z wami. Fretka: Czyli zostajesz? Briana: Nie. (Briana idzie do szkoły. Wszyscy się na nią patrzą) Jeremiasz: Ej, przecież nie jest nas ośmioro. Wokół nas są pozostali uczniowie szkoły i pracownicy. Fretka: Oni nie są ważnymi bohaterami w tym odcinku. Jeremiasz: To co będą robić? Fretka: Oni... popilnują nam walizek! Jeremiasz: Chcesz żeby dziesięć tysięcy osób pilnowało dziewięciu walizek? Fretka: Pośpieszmy się! Nie ma czasu! (Buford, Zack, Fretka i Jeremiasz biegną gdzieś) (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... W znanym wam mieście, Gdzieś w Danville, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Windy i pociągi. (Narratora przejeżdża pociąg) (W windzie w G-Techu. Zoltan i Fineasz siedzą) Zoltan: ... i dlatego nie jem na ślubach pomarańczy. Fineasz: Nie słucha... znaczy się, świetna historia! Zoltan: To i tak nic nie zmieni. Winda powoli zjeżdża w dół. Każde ruchy przyspieszają ją. Jeżeli jedno z nas nagle wyjdzie, winda spadnie w dół. Fineasz: Zatem mamy siedzieć w bezruchu? Zoltan: Tak. I tak liny zaraz się przepalą. Fineasz: Mówiłeś, że to winda grawitacyjna! Zoltan: Mówiłem. W ten sposób zarabia się pieniądze. Jak będziesz dorosły i założysz własną firmę, to zrozumiesz. (Na samym dole. Izabela, Baljeet, Stefa i Briana stoją w niezniszczonej recepcji) Baljeet: Na szczęście dół budynku nie uległ zniszczeniu. Przy wyższych piętrach może być mniej tlenu ze względu na pożar. Przy biurku recepcyjnym są maski tlenowe i kaski na wypadek, jakby coś wam sypnęło na głowę. Izabela: Zoltan pomyślał o wszystkim. (Czwórka bohaterów podchodzi do biurka, bierze maski i kaski, po czym je zakłada) Baljeet: Ale mam też złe wieści. Nie możemy pojechać jedną z wind, więc będziemy musieli użyć... schodów! Izabela: Schodów? A co to? A, dobra, przypomniało mi się. Tyle mieszkam w G-Techu, że aż zapomniałam. Stefa: Ja to już zapomniałam znaczenia słowa "trawa"... Briana: To takie coś, co się pali. Baljeet: Chodźmy, nie ma czasu. (Baljeet otwiera jakieś drzwi. W zawiasach jest ogromna pajęczyna) Baljeet: AAAAAA!!! Faktycznie nikt ich nie używa... (Bohaterowie wchodzą do okrągłej klatki schodowej, gdzie schody biegną po okręgu) Baljeet (patrzy się w górę): Miałem dwa z w-fu. No to po mnie... (Tymczasem kilkaset metrów od szkoły, w parku. Buford, Zack, Fretka i Jeremiasz przebiegają gęsiego przez wąską ścieżkę, a ludzie obserwują palący się budynek. Bohaterowie są dziesięć metrów przed ulicą) Jeremiasz: Fretka! (Fretka zatrzymuje się. Jeremiasz wbiega w Fretkę, Zack w Jeremiasza, a Buford w Zack'a. Wszyscy upadają na grunt, po chwili wstają i otrzepują się) Fretka: Co? Jeremiasz: Gdzie my w ogóle biegniemy? Fretka: Nie wiem. Buford: Widać. Odkąd przebiegliśmy przez ruchliwą ulicę, goni nas policja. A przynajmniej goniła. Biegł za nami jakiś spasiony policjant, który utknął pomiędzy dwoma drzewami. Zack (podchodzi do znaku drogowego): Ej, zobaczcie! Tutaj jest strzałka! To na pewno jest podpowiedź, gdzie mamy szukać! Fretka: Zack, to jest znak drogowy. Zack: To czemu pod strzałką jest napisane "Jasmine"? Jeremiasz: Że co?! (Buford, Fretka i Jeremiasz podchodzą do znaku i przyglądają się znakowi) Buford: Powiem to zapewne jedyny raz w życiu. Zack, jesteś geniuszem! Zack: A co to znaczy? Buford: Że masz dobre pomysły. Kuźwa, przy tobie to wiem, jak czuje się Baljeet przy mnie. Fretka: Nie ma czasu, podążajmy za strzałką! Buford: A co my, w podchody gramy? Jeremiasz: Najwyraźniej... (Tymczasem w G-Techu. Czwórka bohaterów biegnie na górę. Z sufitu zaczyna sypać się tynk) Baljeet: Jesteśmy! Uważajcie na siebie. (Baljeet otwiera jakieś drzwi. Za nimi jest różowy pokój z łóżkiem po środku, w którym ktoś uprawia sex) Izabela: Yyyyy... Zoltan miał rację mówiąc, że nie wiadomo co jest w 90% pomieszczeń. Raz się zgubiłam, idę, otwieram drzwi, patrzę, a tam pies robi tęczową kupę. (Baljeet zamyka drzwi) Stefa: Nie ostrzeżemy ich? Baljeet: Nie, lepiej nie przerywajmy im ostatniej przyjemności w życiu. Biegnijmy na górę. (Bohaterowie biegną na górę. Spada coraz więcej tynku z sufitu. Briana potyka się na schodach. Izabela stojąca kilka schodków przed nią odwraca się) Izabela: Briana! Nic ci nie jest?! (Baljeet i Stefa, którzy są kilkanaście schodków wyżej, odwracają się) Briana: Spokojnie, poradzę sobie. Izabela: Pomóc ci? Baljeet: UWAŻAJCIE!!! (Schody nad dziewczynami zawalają się. Gruzy spadają na Brianę) Izabela (zaczyna ryczeć): BRIANA!!! Stefa: Izabela, szybko! Nie ma czasu! (Izabela biegnie na górę, a spadający z góry gruz goni ją. Izabela wbiega do jakiegoś pokoju z otwartymi drzwiami, do którego wbiegli Baljeet i Stefa) Izabela: Ufff... Stefa: Briana nie żyje. Baljeet: Musimy iść dalej! Stefa: Baljeet! Ty nie masz uczuć?! Właśnie ktoś zginął pod gruzami, a ty mówisz, że musimy iść dalej! Baljeet: Pamiętasz kogo mamy uratować?! Chcesz o dwie śmierci więcej? (Baljeet odwraca się i idzie przed siebie) Stefa: Zmienił się przez te pięć lat. Kiedyś wystarczyło tylko rękę podnieść... (Tymczasem gdzieś na peronie kolejowym na obrzeżach miasta. Na torach stoi pusty pociąg, na peronie nikogo nie ma. Do ławki stojącej na peronie podbiegają Buford, Zack, Jeremiasz i Fretka) Fretka: Uch... zmęczyłam się. Buford: Czemu ten pociąg tak tutaj stoi? Zack: Nie tylko pociąg stoi... Jeremiasz: Chyba musimy tam wejść... (Zack wchodzi do pociągu) Fretka: ZACK! (Fretka wbiega do pociągu) Jeremiasz: Fretka, wracaj! (Jeremiasz wbiega do pociągu) Buford: I znowu to samo. Sytuacja jak z początku odcinka... (Buford wchodzi do pociągu. W pociągu. Bohaterowie stoją wokół składowiska drewnianych skrzyń) Jeremiasz: Czy to nie dziwne, że taki pociąg tutaj sto... (Pociąg GWAŁTownie rusza, bohaterowie przewracają się) Buford: Co jest do jasnej ciasnej?! Fretka: Dam sobie rękę uciąć, że to Jasmine jest maszynistą tego pociągu! Gdybym tylko miała czym jej przywalić... (Buford wyciąga z kieszeni kij baseball'owy) Jeremiasz: Jakim cudem zmieściłeś to do kieszeni? Buford: A, bo w ostatnie Prima Aprilis wsadziłem go tam, by nabrać mamę, że coś mi się zrobiło z penisem. Najwyraźniej utknął w nogawce, a dopiero teraz mi się o nim przypomniało. Fretka: Do ręki go nie wezmę. Chodźcie. (Buford, Zack, Jeremiasz i Fretka przebiegają przez wagony. Wbiegają do wagonu sterowniczego) Buford: POŻAŁUJESZ, JASMINE!!! (Buford robi zamach i z całej siły uderza w siedzenie. Jednak nikogo tam nie ma) Jeremiasz: Autopilot! Fretka, musimy ci uciąć rękę. (Tymczasem w G-Techu. Baljeet, Stefa i Izabela podbiegają do drzwi windy) Baljeet: W tej szkole jest 10000 wejść do windy, połowa z nich już pewnie nie istnieje, więc prawdopodobieństwo, że za tymi będą Fineasz i Zoltan, wynosi 0,02%. (Baljeet wciska przycisk. Drzwi windy się otwierają, a za nimi widać siedzących Fineasza i Zoltana) Izabela: Fineasz! Fineasz: Izabela! (Fineasz żwawo wstaje. Winda gwałtownie spada na niższe piętro) Baljeet: Tego bym się nie spodziewał. Stefa: Jak zejdziemy niżej? Baljeet: Nie wrócimy się do schodów, gruzy zagrodziły nam przejście. Izabela: A konstrukcja nie osłabła przypadkiem? (Izabela podskakuje i z całej siły uderza nogami w podłogę. Podłoga pod nią się zapada) Baljeet: Izabela! (Baljeet i Stefa klękają przy dziurze) Izabela: Chodźcie tutaj! Baljeet: To zbyt niebezpieczne! Miałaś szczęście, że nie spadłaś przez cały budynek! Winda jest zbyt niestabilna, gwałtowne ruchy mogą zerwać liny! Słuchajcie moich poleceń! Zoltan, musisz powoli wstać. (Zoltan zaczyna powoli wstać. Izabela podchodzi do windy) Izabela: Fineasz, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Fineasz: Tak? Izabela: Jeżeli zginiesz... Baljeet: Teraz powoli podejdźcie do wyjścia z windy! Izabela: Poczekaj chwilę... (Izabela podnosi z podłogi kamień i rzuca nim w Baljeet'a) Baljeet: Ała! Złamałaś mi nos! Izabela: I dobrze ci tak. Fineaszu, jeżeli zginiesz, chcę, żebyś wiedział jedno... Próbowałam ci to powiedzieć od pięciu lat, ale nie potrafiłam zebrać się na odwagę. Fineasz, ja... zakochałam się w tobie. Fineasz: Na... naprawdę? Izabela: Tak, kocham cię od około pięciu lat! Za bardzo się bałam powiedzieć ci tego... Fineasz: Ja też ci muszę coś powiedzieć. Bo ja... Baljeet: LINA SIĘ PRZEPALA! (Izabela odskakuje od windy, która zaczyna z dużą prędkością spadać. Izabela zaczyna płakać) Izabela: To koniec. (Tymczasem w windzie. Fineasz i Zoltan leżą przewróceni na podłodze) Fineasz: Nie wierzę w to, co mi powiedziała... Zoltan: Chciałeś jej powiedzieć, że też ją kochasz? Fineasz: Nie. Chciałem jej powiedzieć, że to ja w czwartej klasie zniszczyłem jej rysunek na plastykę. Ale to dobrze, że winda spada, może zapomni. Zoltan: Żartujesz se?! Za półtorej minuty zginiemy! Fineasz: A, to niedobrze. (Tymczasem w pociągu. Jeremiasz siedzi w jednym z wagonów na siedzeniu i patrzy się za okno, Fretka siedzi w wagonie sterowniczym, a Buford i Zack w ostatnim wagonie szperają po skrzyniach) Zack: E, Buf, patrz, co znalazłem! (Zack wyciąga ze skrzyni słoik osiem razy większy od normalnego) Buford: Lol, ja znalazłem jakąś wielką matrioszkę. (Buford wyciąga ze skrzyni dziesięciokilogramową matrioszkę) Buford: Wydaje mi się, że ten pociąg jedzie do Rosji. Zack: Rosja? To ten kraj w Paryżu? Buford: Paryż to stolica Francji, łebie. Zack: Paryż to miasto?! Ja myślałem, że stolicą Francji jest Mekka. Buford: Za dwadzieścia lat raczej będzie. Fretka (z głośników): Chłopcy, chodźcie tutaj! Szybko! Zack: To do nas? Buford: Tak! Biegnijmy, szybko! (Buford i Zack biegną do wagonu sterowniczego, po chwili za nimi wchodzi Jeremiasz) Jeremiasz: Co się stało? Fretka: Patrzcie! (Fretka pokazuje palcem na szybę, chłopcy zauważają drugi pociąg jadący po tych samym torach z naprzeciwka) Wszyscy: AAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u. Izabela trzyma się zawiasów drzwi od windy i spogląda w dół szybu windowego) Izabela: Za chwilę zginą. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... (Z górnego piętra przez dziurę w podłodze zeskakuje Stefa) Baljeet (siedzący na górnym piętrze): Ej! Mówiłem, że to niebezpieczne! (Stefa podchodzi do Izabeli i kładzie swoją rękę na jej ramieniu) Stefa: Wszystko w porządku? Izabela: Nie. W końcu zebrałam się na odwagę, by powiedzieć Fineaszowi, co do niego czuję, a on za niecałą minutę zginie. Stefa: Jeszcze przeżyją. Izabela: Jak?! Stefa: Fineasz to najbardziej kreatywny dzieciak, jakiego znam. Na pewno teraz konstruuje coś, co zatrzyma tę windę. (Tymczasem w windzie. Zoltan siedzi i płacze w kącie, a Fineasz lata naokoło windy i panikuje) Fineasz: Zaraz zginiemy! Zaraz zginiemy! (Gdzieś na górze. Izabela spogląda w dół szybu, Stefa stoi za nią, a Baljeet na górze) Baljeet: Spadajmy stąd. Za kilka chwil sufit nad nami zacznie się zapadać, lepiej żebyśmy tu nie byli. Złapie mnie ktoś? (Stefa podchodzi do miejsca, gdzie nad nią jest dziura. Baljeet z góry skacze, Stefa go łapie i odstawia na podłogę) Baljeet: Chodźmy. Izabela: Ale jak?! Przez schody nie przejdziemy, to zbyt niebezpieczne! Baljeet: Ale mamy linę, która tu leży. Będziemy po kolei schodzić w dół. Jednej osobie przywiążemy ręce do końca liny, a dwie osoby będą ją trzymać. Ta osoba skoczy w szyb... Stefa: Hola hola, że co?! Baljeet: A chcesz przeżyć?! Kontynuując... Ta osoba skoczy w szyb, a potem odepchnie się nogami od ściany szybu i wyląduje na jakimś piętrze. Następnie dwie osoby zwiną linę na górę i potem skoczycie, ale tylko jedna osoba będzie trzymała. A na sam koniec my będziemy trzymać linę, a osoba z góry przeskoczy dwa razy większy dystans. Izabela: Jesteś nienormalny! Baljeet: Lepszego pomysłu nie mam. (Tymczasem w pociągu. Dwa pociągi są coraz bliżej siebie, a czwórka bohaterów drze się) Jeremiasz: Musimy wyskoczyć z pociągu! Fretka: Zwariowałeś?! To najbardziej debilny pomysł, jaki słyszałam! I za to cię kocham... (Fretka daje Jeremiaszowi buziaka w policzek) Zack: Będziemy skakać! Tak! Buford: Ja pierwszy! (Fretka otwiera drzwi. Tuż przy torach płynie rzeka) Buford: Na bombę!!! (Buford wyskakuje z pociągu i wskakuje do rzeki) Zack: Tu wstaw kreatywny okrzyk do skoku! (Zack wskakuje do rzeki) Jeremiasz: Panie przodem. (Fretka wyskakuje z pociągu i wpada do rzeki. Jeremiasz również wyskakuje, jednak rzeka skręca, a Jeremiasz uderza w drzewo) Jeremiasz: Ała... (Do Jeremiasza podchodzi mokra Fretka) Fretka: Haha! Masz rude szczęście! Jeremiasz: Ty jesteś ruda. Fretka: I tak, i nie. (Nagle słychać dźwięk rozbicia lustra. Fretka i Jeremiasz patrzą w stronę pociągu i zauważają, że wjechał w wielkie lustro) Fretka: Oszukano nas! Teraz jestem pewna w 100%, że to sprawka Jasmine i Brendy! (Do Fretki i Jeremiasza podchodzą Buford i Zack) Zack: Ja chcę jeszcze raz! Buford: Ja nie. Połknąłem jakąś żabę. (Pociąg przejeżdża. Bohaterowie zauważają po drugiej stronie torów katapultę) Fretka: O nie, nie mam zamiaru tam wejść! Jeremiasz: Oj, nie przesadzaj, chodź! (Zack i Buford biegną do katapulty i wsiadają do niej) Fretka: Wiesz w ogóle, dokąd to ustrojstwo nas wystrzeli?! Jeremiasz: Chodź, nie przesadzaj. (Jeremiasz idzie do katapulty i wsiada do niej. Fretka przechodzi przez tory) Fretka: To pewna śmierć! Jeremiasz: Jasmine zostawia nam jakieś dziwne poszlaki odnośnie tego, gdzie jest Ferb. Widzisz coś innego? (Fretka rozgląda się) Fretka: No nie. Jeremiasz: Zatem musimy się wystrzelić! Fretka: Niech ci będzie. Ale i tak zginiemy. (Fretka wsiada do katapulty) Jeremiasz: Musimy złapać się za rę... Zack: O, dźwignia! Fretka, Jeremiasz i Buford: NIEEEEE!!! (Zack pociąga za dźwignię. Katapulta wystrzeliwuje bohaterów, a oni szybko lecą wysoko nad ziemią) Fretka: Mówiłam, że to zły pomysł! Zack: Ej, patrzcie! Lecimy nad jakimś miastem! Jeremiasz: To... to Miami! Zack: Miami? To jest to słynne miasto w Stanach! A skąd wiesz, że to ono? Jeremiasz: Widzisz ten wielki palący się budynek górujący nad wszystkimi wieżowcami? To główna siedziba G-Techu! Zack: Co?! Co się z nim stało?! (Jeremiasz robi facepalm'a) Fretka: Ej, my do niego zmierzamy! (Bohaterowie są coraz bliżej budynku) Buford: Zginiemy! (Bohaterowie wpadają przez ogromną dziurę w budynku. Lądują na grubej warstwie materacy) Fretka: Lol. (Z cienia wychodzi Jasmine. Buford, Zack, Jeremiasz i Fretka wstają i schodzą z materacy) Jasmine: Idealnie wymierzone. Fretka: O, to ty! Buford, daj tego kija! Tym razem się nie obrzydzę! Buford: Sory, zostawiłem go w pociągu. Fretka: Ych... tak wygląda ratowanie brata z trzema głąbami! Jeremiasz: Ej! Zack: Haha, nazwała was głąbami! Buford: Ciebie też! (Zack przelicza wszystkich chłopaków po kolei) Zack: A, faktycznie. Jasmine: Nie łudźcie się. Nie pokonacie nas. Nie działam sama. Fretka: Zatem jest z tobą Brenda... Jasmine: Nie. Jej tutaj nie ma. (Z cienia wychodzi niska osoba w masce) Fretka: Kto to? Buford (wyciąga spod koszulki pistolet): O, miałem pistolet w pępku! (Fretka wyrywa Bufordowi pistolet i kieruje w stronę zamaskowanej osoby. Osoba ta wyciąga rękę w stronę Fretki i za pomocą kinetyki molekularnej wyrywa jej pistolet z ręki. Zamaskowana osoba łapie lecący w jej stronę pistolet i kieruje go w stronę Fretki) Fretka: Kuźwa. Jasmine: Wiecie dzięki czemu ja i Brenda dalej żyjemy? Dzięki kłamstwie. Tyle razy już skłamałyśmy, że nie dałoby się tego zliczyć. Okłamywałam was, że jestem normalną dziewczyną zakochaną w Fineaszu. Brenda was okłamywała, że jest tylko normalną kobietą, która kocha Zoltana nad życie. Osoba, którą teraz widzicie w masce również ukrywa przed wami wiele kłamstw. Znacie ją, i to bardzo dobrze. Gdybyście tylko wiedzieli, kto to jest... Przed wami stoi wielka pułapka, w którą sami wejdziecie, nie mając nawet o tym pojęcia. Jeremiasz: Gdzie jest Ferb?! Jasmine: Cieszę się, że pytacie. Jest tutaj. (Jasmine wchodzi gdzieś w cień. Po chwili wraca, trzymając Ferba za włosy) Buford: Ferb! Ty żyjesz! Jasmine: Spokojnie, jeszcze chwilkę. (Jasmine wyciąga drugą rękę w stronę ściany. Wytwarza w dłoni plazmogranat, którym rzuca w ścianę. Rozwala się. Do środka dostaje się światło. Jasmine podchodzi z Ferbem do krawędzi podłogi i trzymając zielonowłosego za włosy wyrzuca go przez dziurę w ścianie. Ferb krzyczy, a Jasmine wystawia w jego stronę rękę. Ferb zatrzymuje się i wisi w powietrzu) Fretka: Zostaw go! Jasmine: Nie. Będziecie musieli rozprawić się z moim pomocnikiem. Buford (wyciąga kij baseball'owy z majtek): A nie, jednak go włożyłem. (Jasmine odwraca się w stronę Ferba. Fretka wyrywa Bufordowi kij i rzuca nim w zamaskowaną osobę. Osoba ta teleportuje się gdzieś) Fretka: Pfff... tchórz. (Jasmine rozmawia z Ferbem) Ferb: Zobaczysz, pokonają was! Traficie do pierdla i nikt was nie wyciągnie! Jasmine: Mylisz się. Zdobędziemy to, czego chcemy i wtedy... (Jasmine dostaje w łeb kijem od Fretki. Ferb leci w dół, a Jasmine traci przytomność i również spada) Fretka: FEEERB!!! (Tymczasem w windzie. Fineasz biega spanikowany, a Zoltan siedzi i płacze zrezygnowany w kącie) Fineasz: Zaraz zginiemy! Zginiemy! Zoltan: Uspokój się! Fineasz: Za minutę rozbijemy się! Jak możesz nie panikować?! Zoltan: Próbuję coś wymyślić! Ale nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy. Fineasz: Nie masz przy sobie urządzenia do zatrzymywania windy albo teleportera?! Zoltan (wstaje): Teleporter! Bingo! Fineasz (zatrzymuje się): Masz teleporter? Zoltan: Nie, ale mam dużego siusiaka. Fineasz: Zebrało ci się na żarty?! Zoltan: Nie żartuję, to prawda. Słuchaj, Brenda dzisiaj powiedziała, że każde z was ma po pięć ukrytych mocy. Jedną już znasz. Jeżeli jedną z czterech pozostałych jest teleportacja, możesz nas uratować. Fineasz: Moce nie przyjdą tak na zawołanie. Chyba. Zoltan: Mamy pół minuty, posłuchaj - innej opcji nie ma. Spróbuj. Zaufaj swoim zdolnościom. Zaufaj sobie. Pomyśl, że się teleportujesz. W ten sposób odkryłeś pierwszą moc. Fineasz: Chyba masz rację. Zoltan: Złap mnie za rękę, żebyś mnie nie zostawił. (Fineasz i Zoltan łapią się za ręce) Fineasz: Fuj. (Fineasz zamyka oczy) Zoltan: Skup się. Fineasz: PRZESZKADZASZ MI! Zoltan: Sory. (Cisza. Fineasz stoi spokojnie, a Zoltan wierci się niespokojnie. Leje się z niego pot) Zoltan: To koniec... (Winda roztrzaskuje się, jednak mężczyźni w jednej sekundzie znikają. Pojawiają się kilka metrów nad ziemią obok budynku. Upadają na nią) Fineasz: Ała... Zoltan: Udało się! (Chłopcy wstają) Fineasz: Pytanie tylko, gdzie reszta? (Na Zoltana spada Ferb. Zoltan i Ferb upadają na ziemię) Fineasz: Tego się nie spodziewałem... (Ferb i Zoltan wstają) Ferb: Fineasz! Fineasz: Ferb! Zoltan: Moja głowa... (Fineasz i Ferb się przytulają) Ferb: Ty żyjesz! Fineasz: Co ty robiłeś tam na górze? Ferb: Jasmine mnie porwała. (W ziemię uderza głową Jasmine) Fineasz: O, no proszę. Ferb: Myślałem, że nie żyjesz. Fineasz: Też myślałem, że nie żyję. (Do trójki bohaterów podbiegają Izabela, Baljeet i Stefa) Fineasz: Izabela! Baljeet! Stefa! Jak się cieszę, że znowu was widzę! Izabela: Fineasz! (Izabela rzuca się w ręce Fineasza) Baljeet: Ferb! Jakim cudem przeżyłeś? Ferb: Fretka mnie uratowała. (Do szóstki bohaterów podbiegają Buford, Zack, Jeremiasz i Fretka) Fretka: Chłopcy! Jesteście! Baljeet: Chwila, jak wy wyszliście?! (Fretka przytula się do Fineasza i Ferba) Jeremiasz: Schodami. (Do przytulających się Fineasza, Ferba i Fretka dołączają Izabela, Baljeet, Buford i Zack. Po chwili puszczają się) Fineasz: Lol, czemu nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na leżącą z głową w ziemi Jasmine? Fretka: Ej, a gdzie Briana? Stefa: Onaaaa... eeee... poszła po gofry dla wszystkich. Izabela: Nie, to nieprawda. Ona zgi... (Do bohaterów podchodzi Briana z jedenastoma goframi) Briana: Przyniosłam gofry dla wszystkich! Super, nie? Izabela: Ale ty zginęłaś pod gruzami! Stefa: I nie zachowujesz się tak, jak ty. (Briana wyrzuca wszystkie gofry za siebie. Po czym osoba ta zrywa z siebie kostium Briany. Okazuje się, że była to zamaskowana osoba. Osoba ta wyciąga rękę w stronę wszystkich i poraża ich prądem. Wszyscy przewracają się i mdleją. Osoba podbiega do Jasmine, łapie ją za rękę i teleportuje się z nią. Pozostali wstają) Fretka: Uch... To... było dziwne. Stefa: Przed szkołą czekają na nas wszyscy. Chodźmy może. (Bohaterowie idą przed szkołę. Stoi tam dziesięć tysięcy osób. Gdy zauważają idących bohaterów, wiwatują z radości) Fretka: Gdzie nasze walizki? (Wiwaty cichną. Wszyscy rozglądają się wokół siebie) Fretka: Nie mówcie, że je zgubiliście! Jakiś uczeń: Panie Zoltan, co mamy robić?! Zoltan (staje na jakiejś dużej płycie): Zatem... pracownicy dostaną ode mnie dalsze instrukcje, gdy reaktywuję firmy! Uczniowie: Czyli to nie koniec!!! (Uczniowie wiwatują) Zoltan: Można było się domyślić, skoro jest jeszcze drugi i trzeci sezon... Pracowników odsyłam do domu! (Około 9500 osób idzie sobie, pozostali zostają) Zoltan: Natomiast was nie odeślę do domu! Znajdę jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji! Izabela (do Fineasza szeptem): Chodź na chwilkę. (Fineasz i Izabela odchodzą od wszystkich i idą za drzewa) Izabela: Tak jakby wszystko się teraz zmieni. Fineasz: No tak. Izabela: Gdy byliśmy tam na górze, to chciałam cię pocałować. Nie udało mi się. Może powtórzymy? Fineasz: Z wielką chęcią. (Fineasz i Izabela się namiętnie całują) (Napisy końcowe. Uczniowie rozmawiają między sobą. Fretka podchodzi do Zoltana) Fretka: Eeeem... panie Zoltan. Wpadłam na pomysł, co możemy zrobić. Zoltan: Tak? Fretka: Kiedyś w Danville, w szkole, do której chodziliśmy, dyrektorka zmuszona przez kuratorium musiała zorganizować akcję dla niemal ośmiuset ofiar powodzi. Zorganizowała tam łóżka w starej kopalni pod szkołą dla wszystkich. Nas jest mniej. Jeżeli pan ją przekupi, może będziemy mogli tam przez jakiś czas pomieszkać. Zoltan: To... to świetny pomysł! Fretka (w myślach): Nie wspominając o dyrektorce. Cóż, innego pomysłu nie mam... Zoltan (staje na tej samej płycie): Uwaga, uczniowie! Jedziemy do Danville! KONIEC Piosenki Inne informacje *W tym odcinku ginie Briana Riverhawk